bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinky Gauthier
Pinky Gauthier is a female student at Bullworth Academy, and a member of the Preppies clique. She is voiced by Kaija Matiss. Character Description Pinky has dark brown hair. She wears an Aquaberry sweater vest over a white blouse and an Aquaberry skirt. She wears brown shoes and has gold jewellery on her hands and around her neck. During the winter, she wears a pink knit cap, pink mittens, a pink zip-up sweater and blue jeans. During Halloween Pinky, predictably, dresses up as a princess, complete with gown and tiara. Her surname suggests that she has French descent, but there is no evidence to support this. Characteristics Pinky's the cousin of Preppies leader Derby Harrington and was betrothed to him because it's a family tradition. Attractive, but very spoiled, she has a princess complex and considers herself to be one and demands to be treated like one as well. She's a daddy's girl and dislikes her 6-year older stepmother. She's hostile to people she considers below her social class. She hates and is enemies with Lola down to this reason and they're instantly hostile towards each other when they cross paths, and it's all because of the Preppies/Greasers rivalry. She also dislikes Gary Smith, insults Beatrice, and doesn't acknowledge Constantinos Brakus, who has a crush on her. However, she shows interest in lower class boys, who she considers to be "bad". She's on the cheerleading squad. Role in Story Pinky warms up to Jimmy when he clears the line of the movie theatre for her so she can get in first, and when Derby is three minutes late for a date to the carnival, she dumps him and goes with Jimmy instead. Pinky can later be seen with the other Preps at the Boxing Gym when Jimmy challenges Bif Taylor to a boxing match. Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *:Jimmy: Well Gary talks a lot crap. Pinky: Oh I know. I don't like him, he likes to torture people. *:Pinky: I'm a princess! And I need people to do things for me! Wandering campus *Why do poor people have to be so rude? Is it genetics or something? *Maybe I can make Daddy divorce her when she gets older. *That boy is so dangerous, and so exciting! Conversing *My father said he is gonna buy me an Italian convertible when I turn 16. *I wish I could socialize with people outside Daddy's tax bracket. *My stepmother keeps borrowing my clothes and not giving them back! *Have you ever dated someone from a lower social class? Taunting *Go hide your ugly face! *Take your stinky B.O. and go! After being kissed *You're such a bad boy, Jimmy! It's very exciting. *This romance is so dangerous! Bottom Pinched *Oh Jimmy Hopkins, you're so bad! Knocked Out *Someone call my daddy... please... Others on Pinky *Gordon: I heard that Pinky has a thing for Hopkins. Talk about bad taste, it's not like she's hot stuff anyways. *Constantinos: I'm in love with Pinky and she won't even look at me. *Mandy: Did you see Pinky in that skirt? Poor girl is definitely getting fat. Gauthier, Pinky Gauthier, Pinky